The present invention relates generally to food grilling assemblies, and more specifically to a combination grill and food smoker having a dual firebox configuration. The present invention is particularly suitable for, although not strictly limited to, ensuring even dispersion of heat and smoke throughout the grilling chamber of a grill, thus permitting even cooking and flavoring of meats, or the like, therein.
Barbeque grills, or grilling assemblies in general, have always been a popular form of cooking meats, fish, vegetables, or the like, wherein such widespread use of grills has spurred the engineering of grilling assemblies with configurations and additions that optimize the food cooking and grilling experience.
One such functional configuration and addition to grilling assemblies has been the incorporation of smoker chambers for the dispersion of heat and smoke through the grilling chamber of a grill, wherein such smoker chambers serve to heat and smoke food therein, thus imparting or infusing the grilled food with a desired smoky flavor.
However, the configuration of most available grills with food smokers disadvantageously lends to uneven smoking and cooking of food within the grilling chamber of the grill, thus making their use inefficient, impractical and problematic. Specifically, most available grill and smoker units possess a smoker chamber positioned adjacent to and in fluid or vented communication with the grilling chamber of the grill, thus permitting smoke released from the smoker chamber to traverse the grilling chamber, wherein a smoke stack, also in fluid or vented communication with the grilling chamber, but positioned opposite the smoker chamber, functions as an airway to permit the release of smoke accumulated within the grilling chamber, continually expelling smoke therefrom as it travels thereacross and therethrough.
As such, due to the opposing configuration of the smoker chamber from the smoke stack on such grills, the internal temperature of the grilling chamber varies from zone-to-zone. More specifically, regions of undesirably low temperatures develop generally immediate the smoker chamber and immediate the smoke stack, as the airflow proximal these regions moves at a faster rate in comparison to the slower moving air proximal the mid-region of the grilling chamber. As a result, operators of such grills are often forced to either continually rotate their meats to ensure even cooking and smoking thereof, or to cook their meats within a central area on the grilling grate of the grilling chamber where cooking temperature is more acceptable, thus significantly reducing otherwise useable grill space.
An additional concern of such grill and smoker units is the absence of an efficient smoker chamber that provides a longer and/or better burn rate of smoker particles (i.e., wood chips, or the like) therewithin, thus affecting the overall temperature and quantity of smoke released therefrom. As a result, if smoker particles within the smoker chamber smolder too quickly, food within the grilling chamber may not adequately cook or be infused with the desired smoky flavor, thus requiring the operator of the grill to continually and burdensomely monitor the quantity of smoker particles within the smoker chamber, adding more smoker particles thereto upon depletion of same. Should smoker particles within the smoker chamber smolder too slowly, however, food within the grilling chamber may take longer to cook, thus increasing the time required for infusion of the food with desired smoky flavor, and potentially causing the meat to lose tenderness, or xe2x80x9cdry out.xe2x80x9d As such, it appears that most commonly available smoker units are unable to efficiently utilize smoker particles, thus leading to excess use and/or waste of same.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a combination grill and food smoker that provides even dispersion of heat and smoke throughout the grilling chamber of a grill, and a more efficient smoker chamber that provides a longer and better burn rate of smoker particles therewithin, thus permitting even cooking and flavoring of meats, fish, vegetables, or the like, within the grilling chamber.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing a combination grill and food smoker having a dual smoker chamber configuration in fluid or vented communication with the grilling chamber of a grill, wherein the dual smoker chamber configuration functions in association with a generally centrally disposed smoke stack and a smoker particle smoldering rate regulatory means to ensure even dispersion of heat and smoke throughout the grilling chamber of a grill for even cooking and flavoring of meats, fish, vegetables, or the like, therein.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is a combination grill and food smoker having, in general, a grilling chamber, a smoke stack, and smoker chambers having a regulatory means for controlling the smoldering rate of smoker particles therewithin.
More specifically, the present invention is a combination grill and food smoker having a hooded grilling chamber with a centrally disposed smoke stack in vented communication therewith. Preferably, a first and second smoker chamber flank the grilling chamber and are also in fluid or vented communication therewith, thus permitting smoke generated from the smoldering of smoker particles within the smoker chambers to be released into the grilling chamber from both sides thereof. Preferably, each smoker chamber is structurally and functionally designed to provide a more efficient, longer and better burn rate of smoker particles therewithin. Preferably, each smoker chamber possesses a regulatory means for controlling the smoldering rate of smoker particles therewithin, wherein the regulatory means is preferably a separate venting chamber positioned below each smoker chamber. Preferably each venting chamber possesses a sliding door for regulating the quantity of air being introduced into the smoker chamber, thereby also regulating the rate of burning/smoldering of smoker particles therein, and thus, the amount of heat and smoke being released thereby. The centrally disposed smoke stack preferably ensures that smoke released from both smoker chambers into the grilling chamber is permitted to first travel uniformly therein, and thereafter be expelled therefrom.
Accordingly, a feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to ensure even dispersion of heat and smoke throughout the grilling chamber of a grill for even cooking and flavoring of meats, fish, vegetables, or the like, therein.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its dual smoker chamber configuration.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide smoker chambers having a structurally and functionally novel design that promotes a more efficient, longer and better burn rate of smoker particles therewithin.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its centrally disposed smoke stack that ensures that the smoke released from both smoker chambers into the grilling chamber is permitted to first travel uniformly therein, and thereafter be expelled therefrom.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its provision of a slidably removable grilling grate.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its simplicity of design.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.